Soleil Noir
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Elle se sent seule Boa Hancock, elle se sent morte à l'intérieur... Alors elle décida d'oublier. L'interdit la happa. Songfic sur la chanson éponyme des Béruriers Noirs. Deathfic. UA.


**Bonsoir !**

**Après une petite absence, me revoici avec un OS centré sur Boa Hancock, une songfic sur une chanson des Béruriers noirs, le titre de la chanson étant éponyme de la fic.**

**Je vous conseille de l'écouter, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain !**

**C'est un UA, assez sombre, je trouve... Et j'ai hésité entre le T et le M comme rating, à cause du langage fleuri et de certaines allusions...**

**Les personnages sont OOC pour la plupart.**

**Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas fait de yaoi. Mon dieu, je crois que je suis malade. Sans rire.**

**Je rappelle que la chanson est la propriété des Béruriers Noirs, les rois du rock alternatif français, et One Piece à Oda, l'un des roi du manga !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite review svp :3**

**JE RAPPELLE QUE CET OS EST ASSEZ SOMBRE, ON PEUT DONC CONSIDERER BOA HANCOCK COMME DARK.**

**Soleil Noir**

**Au fond du HLM**

**De la cité Staline**

**Se cache une fillette**

**Qui s'ennuie à mourir...**

Boa Hancock était une jeune fille comme les autres, qui se démarquait des autres filles de sa cité par une peau de nacre, de longs cheveux d'ébène et d'incroyables yeux d'abysse, ainsi que des formes généreuses, cachées par de grand T-shirts, sauf ses jambes, dépassant de shorts en jean et se terminant par des Converses noires d'encre. Une casquette de rappeur complétait cette tenue qu'elle arborait pour ainsi dire tous les jours.

Elle aurait pu être comme les jeunes filles de sa cité, faisant du skate, jouant au basket, se moquant des gars ou, au contraire, tomber dans leur bras pour une étreinte brève, ou encore, afin de s'évader de cette misère noire dans ce HLM pourri au bord de Paris, bossaient.

Dans ce quartier morne et froid, pourtant, quelque chose avait permis à la jeune fille de tenir.

Avait.

Cette raison dormait à présent 6 pieds sous terre.

La jeune fille se rendit face à un immeuble, ses yeux vides de sentiments, ses larmes taries depuis longtemps...

Un jeune garçon aux yeux dorés comme ceux d'un faucon était plaqué contre la porte.

-Laisse moi passer Mihawk, cracha la fille froidement.

-Tu en a pas besoin Hancock, et tu le sais...

-Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ? De toute façon, qui ne l'as jamais fait ici ? Non, me fait pas croire que tu ne le fais pas non plus...

-C'est pas comme ça que tu guériras, tu sais... Luffy est mort, on y peut rien, mais ton cœur s'en remettra...

-Mon cœur, c'était lui. Dégage.

Le discours de son ami la dégoûtait, se détourner du passé pour aller de l'avant vers l'avenir, et puis quoi encore ?

Son avenir est mort.

Alors, avec le reste de ses copains...

**Tous ses copains se droguent,**

**Alors elle fait pareil,**

**Et sans savoir pourquoi,**

**Elle ne se contrôle pas...**

Elle entra dans la cave, où flottait une légère fumée, où tous ses amis étaient là.

Ils fumaient tous, les yeux dans le vague. Certains avaient une bouteille d'alcool à leurs pieds, d'autre alignaient soigneusement deux lignes deux poudres blanches. Un homme blond avec des lunettes et un manteau a plumes roses l'accueillit, ainsi que Mihawk qui l'avait suivi.

-Bienvenue Boa...

-Tiens.

Elle lui donne quelques billets.

Il la conduisit à une petite pièce en retrait, où étaient assis des mecs qu'elle connaissaient de nom, avec des physiques plus qu'étranges pour certains...

-Assis toi entre Moria et Kuma, beauté... Et fais attention à la dose, hein ?

Elle se saisit de la cigarette qu'on lui tendis, tandis que Doflamingo, tel un maître de cérémonie, s'assit sur un pouf imposant, posant un regard insistant sur la brunette.

_Pfff, après tout, qu'ai je à perdre ?_

Elle se leva, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sentant la main du garçon glisser sur sa cuisse, sa langue couler sur son cou blafard.

Dans la fumée des drogues, dans les méandres embrumées de son esprit, elle arrivait à y trouver un peu de plaisir coupable.

Mihawk était parti depuis longtemps, dégoûté par cette horreur quotidienne des bas-fonds, dégoûté de ne pas avoir été plus fort pour son amie, en mémoire du jeune garçon qui était un des rares rayons de soleil de la cité.

Un des rares qui arrivait à faire sourire la jeune fille qui vivait plus dehors que chez elle, délaissant sa mère au fond de son verre...

Sortant de la cave, il huma l'air vicié de la ville, ne s'autorisant pas à pleurer.

Il en avait assez vu pour devenir un cœur de pierre.

Mais il la sauverait.

**Mais elle avait toujours froid,**

**Il n'y avait pas de soleil...**

**« J'me sens biens avec ça... »**

**Une éclipse éternelle...**

La brune s'était abandonné depuis longtemps aux affres de ce qui rends accro, ainsi qu'au désert brûlant des bras de Doflamingo.

3 mois.

3 longs mois.

Elle séchait l'école, s'engueulait avec son meilleur ami, avait coupé les ponts avec la bandes d'amis de Luffy.

Les drogues, qu'elles soient dures, douces, ou avec Doflamingo, ne lui font pourtant rien oublier...

-Doucement, Boa, tu en prends trop.

-Ta gueule, je fais ce qu'il me plait, répliqua la brune, de la poudre sur l'index, reniflant délicatement, ignorant le blond qui se remettait de sa jouissance.

-J'ai jamais vu une fille en prendre autant...

-T'es admiratif alors.

-Non, tu te mets en danger, c'est pas bon...

-Je savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant de tes coups, Doflamingo... Oublie pas qu'entre nous, c'est juste de la baise, rien de plus.

Le blond ne répondit rien, et s'allongea sur le côté, tandis qu'Hancock se rhabille et sort en claquant la porte.

Pourtant il bouillait à l'intérieur.

Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était qu'un bon cou à tirer, c'est tout.

Mais...

Il soupire.

Une nuit blanche s'annonçait.

**Et pour se réchauffer,**

**Elle danse avec la mort...**

**Ça la fait délirer**

**Toujours un peu plus fort...**

-Encore...

-Ca fait trop.

-Ta gueule et file moi ma came, j'ai payé...

-J'ai discuté avec les gars, ainsi qu'avec ton copain aux yeux de faucon, t'en prends plus que nous tous réunis...

-Et alors ? Jte paye bien...

-Hancock, ça devient dangereux, et tu le sais toi même.

-Jme sens bien avec ça... S'il te plaît...

-Tu ne sais pas comment on t'appelle ? Soleil Noir... Car tu a une éclipse en toi, et tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais-

-TA GUEULE ET FILE MOI MA CAME !

La jeune fille augmentait encore sa dose, de plus en plus à chaque fois...

Une radio crachotait péniblement une chanson, tandis que, sous un coup de colère, elle envoya son poing dans la tête de Doflamingo, qui en resta sonné sur le carreau. Elle lui piqua le précieux sachet et s'enfila un trait rapidement, avant de se barrer et de retourner dans l'appartement.

Sa mère l'attendait.

Pas avec cet air vague qu'elle avait d'habitude, à cause de l'alcool.

Mihawk derrière elle.

Sa mère la gifla.

-JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVEE POUR QUE TU TOUCHE A CES SALOPERIES AVEC L'ARGENT QUE JE PEINE A GAGNER POUR ESSAYER DE T'OFFRIR UNE VIE A TOI ET TES SOEURS, BOA HANCOCK ! NI A GLANDER DEHORS, NI A FAIRE LA PUTE !

La brune fixa sa mère, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux couleur de mer, étaient ternes à présent, et injectés de sang.

-De quoi jme mêle ? T'as même pas été foutue de garder un seul de tes mecs, pauvre tâche !

Mihawk, choqué, écarquilla les yeux. Sa meilleure amie n'était plus elle même.

Plus depuis qu'elle a touché ce qui était interdit.

Sa mère aussi ne répondit pas.

Ça faisait mal.

Sans un mot, Boa Hancock se retourna et partit, sans un regard pour ses petites sœurs Sandersonia et Marigold, qui rentraient de l'école, et qui pépièrent, heureuses de trouver leur mère debout pour la première fois depuis des années sans un verre à la main, et surtout « monsieur aux yeux jaunes ».

La mère soudain reprit mouvement, et fermait la porte derrière sa fille aînée.

Le « clac ! » retentit comme une condamnation dans le couloir.

**Au fond du HLM**

**De cette cité poubelle,**

**Se cache une fillette**

**Qui s'ennuie à mourir...**

Dans la ruelle noire, peuplé de chats faméliques et de filles trop maquillées, une jeune fille se livrait à un homme plus vieux.

Une demi heure plus tard, la mort dans ses yeux et sa dignité perdue, elle empocha une dizaine de billets, tandis que l'homme se rhabilla, coulant ses yeux sur le corps juvénile qu'il venait de souiller.

-A la prochaine, salope...

Elle ne releva pas, la « salop », et se rendit dans une ruelle plus sombre, plus sale encore, où un garçon l'accosta.

-Tiens Killer.

-Merci, meuf, voilà pour toi.

Hancock était partie de chez elle depuis 3 mois, elle avait appris à tirer avantage de son corps.

Elle avait quitté le repère de la cave de la cité Staline, quitté ses amis, quitté Doflamingo, Mihawk, sa famille, pour un quartier encore plus mal famé, où elle arrivait à dégoter des drogues de plus en plus fortes, en grosse dose.

Il est loin, le premier joint.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne se sentait plus bien.

Plus elle fumait, s'injectait, sniffait, moi ça allait.

Elle prenait ça pour du manque, alors elle augmentait la dose.

Après avoir pris sa dose, elle sortit dans une rue marchande, plus gaie que ce qu'elle a l'habitude de fréquenter.

Elle vit passer des filles de son âge, riant, parlant, s'arrêtant devant telle ou telle boutique, parfois main dans la main avec un garçon.

_Luffy..._

Elle prit un chemin qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Sa cité.

**C'est hier qu'elle est morte,**

**Avec ses 15 ans...**

**Ses copains qui se droguent**

**L'appelaient « Soleil Noir »...**

Elle grimpa en haut de l'immeuble.

_Ca doit être comme ça, en haut d'une falaise..._

Elle aimait la mer étant petite, même si elle y est allé qu'une fois étant petite, en Normandie.

Elle avait vu les falaise d'Etretat. C'était beau.

Sa maman lui avait dit d'être fière de ses yeux, qui était aussi bleus que cette mer...

Les souvenirs, les pensées, les sentiments, tout cela se mélangent en elle.

Sa respiration, soudain, lui manqua.

Sa force, soudain, la déserta.

La vie, soudain, décida de la lâcher.

Elle plongea.

Personne n'avait remarqué la chute.

Mais le corps disloqué, si.

« Regardez là ! »

« Appelez une ambulance ! »

« Poussez vous, je suis médecin !»

Ces bruits confus lui parvinrent à peine.

Elle partait déjà.

**Et on les entends au loin**

**Qui appellent Soleil Noir...**

**Ils jouent avec la Mort**

**Toujours un peu plus fort...**

« Soleil Noir est morte. Hancock est morte. »

Les mots de Mihawk provoquèrent différentes réactions.

Au lycée, tout le monde le regardait d'un air torve à cette phrase, sauf la bande à Luffy, qui furent autant compatissant que lui lors de la mort de Luffy.

A la cave, personne n'avait rien dit. Ils ont juste baissés les yeux.

Mihawk savait. Il savait que Hancock, depuis la mort de Mugiwara, rêvait de le rejoindre.

Et eux, qui se nommaient les « Shishibukais » l'avait entrainé dans un faux réconfort. Celui de la drogue. Et du plaisir pour Doflamingo, qui, lui, attendit que la salle se vida tard la nuit pour écraser ses larmes.

Le lendemain, puis le suivant, puis encore le suivant, ils se répétaient la même chose, se remettaient en question, et arrivèrent à une conclusion toute simple.

Hancock avait bien fait de quitter ce monde pourri.

Ils ont tous été poussés par leur difficultés quotidiennes vers la drogue, elle leur a été une échappatoire.

Mais leurs problèmes ne se résolveront qu'en en finissant.

Tel est le raisonnement dicté par leur cerveau embrumé.

Alors, ils se rendirent en haut d'un immeuble de la cité Staline, essayant d'imaginer l'air marin d'une mer que leur contait Boa Hancock, ainsi que cet endroit qui semblait presque merveilleux, si la brune ne l'aurait pas aperçu...

**Du haut d'une falaise,**

**Le vent qui les caresse...**

**Et puis ils ont sautés...**

**Pour rejoindre Soleil Noir...**


End file.
